<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Bet You Kiss Your Knuckles by ViceCaptain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551993">I Bet You Kiss Your Knuckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain'>ViceCaptain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leather gloves, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, That's it, hands kink, like yeah blame the server and my horny brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson about property and patience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Shyan Shipping Society Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Bet You Kiss Your Knuckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashfic stemmed from discussing Shane wearing <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/680157604474912778/795584148232208384/c2aa3fad2fe5ee06efce62ed61102b96.jpg">these</a>. It started as a couple of lines but various requests were made and I could only comply.</p><p>Here's to you, Shyan Shipping Society.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leather feels smooth against his skin and Ryan can hear it creak softly while Shane’s big hand grabs on his chin and forces him to look up at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You used them without even asking” he states, calmly but firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan nods, blushing softly. Not that he is ashamed, it had been one amazing handjob, but Shane’s tone and gaze mean that trouble’s coming.</p><p> </p><p>Shane snorts, amused and a bit disbelieving. He gently pushes him down and Ryan complies, going to his knees, hands reaching for Shane’s belt.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Hands behind your back” Shane orders before he works his pants open himself “You’re done touching. Now you stay put and watch.”</p><p> </p><p>His gloved hand moves to stroke his cock in one slow, fluid movement, his other hand angles Ryan’s chin, caresses his jaw calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan leans in the touch and tentatively edges closer, lips disclosing, hot breath ghosting Shane’s member.</p><p> </p><p>Shane snorts and shakes his head before he slowly guides his member to the other’s mouth, letting it slide in slowly, a thumb sliding in together with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, be my cockrest.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryan closes his eyes to focus on the sensations while smooth, warm leather caresses his face and jaw, fists in his hair and tugs.</p><p> </p><p>Shane smirks at the perfectly delectable sight Ryan is making, keeps his head still as he slides his cock all the way in his mouth, goes until it hits the back of his throat. His hold is gentle, he doesn’t need to be rough because they both know there’s no other place Ryan would want to be right now.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan moans around his length and dares to look up at Shane, big eyes getting watery, but keeping his gaze steady. He can take it.</p><p> </p><p>Shane pulls back all the way, spit dribbles down Ryan’s chin while Shane’s leather-clad thumb traces the other’s lower lip and then slips in his mouth, presses on the flat of his tongue before he slides his cock back in again like that’s the place for it.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes never break apart from each other, there’s a challenge there but also complete understanding and the warm, bright glow of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan shifts slightly in place, painfully hard, wanting to touch himself but knowing he needs to earn it. his eyes flutter closed on the next smooth slide of Shane’s cock down his throat. He swallows around it.</p><p> </p><p>Shane groans and fists a hand in Ryan’s hair. The other slides lower to gently rest around his neck. He doesn’t need to press or apply strength… the feeling of his hand and the control in his gaze are enough to make Ryan whimper helplessly, nails digging in his own palms to resist the urge of touching himself.</p><p> </p><p>By then Shane is fucking Ryan’s mouth as he sees fit and he doesn’t have to push or tug or pull. His hands are just there, guiding him with grazed touches. He is panting and his hips are moving steadily by now.</p><p> </p><p>Those gloved hands quietly move to cup his face, the soft, warm leather making his cheeks tingle as Shane keeps him there, exactly where he wants him, eyes fixed in his as he shivers and comes, pulling out slowly to see how the load lands in Ryan’s mouth, on his lips and across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks and bends to whisper in his ear, keeping Ryan in his place all the while “Don’t swallow. Use it to show me how you open yourself for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Shane’s filthy and marvelous mind. To take up so much space in there is already enough to make Ryan heady, but to be in those kinds of thoughts? It brings him that much closer to coming in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even move from his spot on the floor, he just lowers his pants and underwear, gets on his hands and knees, and reaches behind himself once he spits the mess in his mouth on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He shoves two of his fingers in, eager, desperate, frowning at the burning sensation, but too invested to stop or take it slower.</p><p> </p><p>Shane crouches in front of him, gloved hand caressing his face gently, clashing violently with what Ryan is doing to himself.<br/>
“Easy, babe” he whispers “Let me see” he guides him to lean against their bed, tears his clothes off of him as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan finds himself kneeling, bracing himself with an arm and offering his back to Shane’s eyes. He can’t see what the other is doing, but he feels one gloved hand curl around his nape, the other runs along his spine, a barely-there touch that somehow sends jolts along his nerves as if it was clawing its way down, down, down… until it leaves his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and focuses on doing things properly, closes his eyes as he tries to imagine what Shane is seeing right now… Spit and cum wet fingers slowly pushing past the ring of muscles, spreading it and then curling up into him, the muscles in his thighs tensing up as he spreads them more.</p><p> </p><p>Cold, sticky lube that drips all over his hand has Ryan gasping softly, but it turns into moans as soon as a leather-covered finger joins his own to spread him. His hips try to fuck back on their hands and he turns to hide against his folded arm, muffling a curse.</p><p> </p><p>Shane chuckles at the sight. He most definitively loves to see Ryan squirm. So he quietly adds a second finger and just enjoys the whole indecent show in front of him, mouth-watering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ry. If only you hadn’t used my stuff without asking” he complains, fake concern in his voice “I would be already fucking you through the mattress by now.”</p><p> </p><p>His words make Ryan whimper but he manages to look over his shoulder at Shane, his demeanor is calm and controlled, but his eyes are black and he can tell he’s itching to give him more.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan’s knees hurt and he’s leaking precum all over the floor, his insides are fired up and his muscles are burning from the strain of keeping himself up… But to be the one that puts that look on Shane’s face makes him feel high, like he could do anything the other asks him no questions asked.</p><p> </p><p>“D-did it because… I missed you”</p><p> </p><p>Ryan presses out because that’s the whole problem, that high feeling requires Shane to be there with him. Because when he’s alone he gets greedy and antsy. Only with him, only through him, he can manage all the overwhelming feelings that take hold of Ryan.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment of silence and then Shane is manhandling him, moving him from the floor to the bed in a quick blur, Ryan can’t even focus on what’s happening, he only knows he finds himself on display on their bed while Shane’s big gloved hands grab on his thighs, skid over his behind and pull his cheeks to better watch while his cock pushes in.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan feels every inch slowly breaching and for each he breathlessly calls Shane’s name. It stretches and drags for what feels like an eternity but Shane eventually bottoms out and Ryan hangs his head between his shoulders, panting. He dares to look down on himself and he sees those damn gloved hands curl around his hips, one skims over the tense muscles on his stomach, the other gives a squeeze to his pecs and finally closes around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His whole body shivers, his insides clench as Shane lifts him to sit back on his cock, his back leaning against the other’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Shane’s hand on his neck presses softly while he gives one thrust up into him. The <em>implication </em>of how much control he has on him right now sets his nerves on fire. Ryan starts rolling his hips, giving them both more, and moans loudly as he finds the right angle.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck, Ry” Shane breathes directly in his ear “Look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Only then Ryan notices they are facing the mirror over the dresser and he can see himself arching and impaled on Shane and his gloved hands splayed on his skin, keeping him there, gently screaming ‘ownership’. His whole body tenses up and he throws his head back while he comes, shooting all over his stomach and chest (and Shane’s leather gloves), insides quivering and twitching all around the other’s member.</p><p> </p><p>Shane lets out a weak trembling sound as well while he thrusts up in the other, fucking him through the waves of pleasure of his orgasm, pulling him closer against himself in a tight embrace, lips placing desperate kisses all over his neck and shoulder until he comes as well, whispering sweet praises against Ryan’s slick skin.</p><p> </p><p>They slump forward while they are still entangled and buried in each other. Shane has enough presence of mind to land on his forearms and keep himself from crushing Ryan under his gargantuan body.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” he says, a breathless chuckle leaving his mouth “These were expensive gloves”</p><p> </p><p>Ryan turns to throw him a blissful, fucked out smile and kiss his lips “I’ll buy you a new pair… Or maybe a couple more pairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Shane ends up making space in his drawer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do NOT condone in any way ruining perfectly cut and tailored leather gloves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>